


Five Hebrew Love Songs

by B_2333ucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: 由五首小诗延伸出来的迷你短篇，五对不同时期或不同宇宙的盾冬，别太在意时间线⚠️warning：文笔有限，快逃
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Five Hebrew Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> 由五首小诗延伸出来的迷你短篇，五对不同时期或不同宇宙的盾冬，别太在意时间线  
> ⚠️warning：文笔有限，快逃

A picture(Temuna)  
A picture is engraved in my heart  
Moving between light and darkness  
A sort of silence envelopes your body   
And your hair falls upon your face   
Just so…

【狮狼】：任务狮&养伤狼

午夜，瓦坎达的郊区格外静谧  
初秋的风带着些许凉意，拂过草地惊起一阵虫鸣，天气晴朗，夜空中星辰璀璨，时不时有几颗闪亮的流星划过深蓝色的幕布  
Steve走向那窗口透着微弱烛光的低矮石屋，嘴角不自觉的上扬，脚步也逐渐轻柔起来  
他已经三个月没有见到Bucky了，这几个月以来的任务多得不正常，连一次视频通话的时间都没有  
似乎之前潜在暗处的杂碎们全都跑出来展示自己拙劣却令人头疼的破坏技术。任务一件接着一件，没有给他一丝喘息的时间。  
若是他从未认识过Bucky，Steve会觉得这样的日子十分充实，手握盾牌，与队友们并肩战斗，将拳头狠狠砸进恶徒们的脸  
然而此刻他只想见到Bucky，越是接近石屋，他的心跳也越发加快

平稳的呼吸声传入耳朵，屋里的人已经睡熟。屋内的光源来自于唯一根燃烧大半的蜡烛，是Bucky特意为他留下的，昏暗的光晕给屋内的每一件物品都笼罩了一层温暖的色彩  
Steve走进屋内，轻轻坐在床边，凝视着身边的人。Bucky侧躺在单人床上，身上只盖了一层薄毯，他向来睡得浅，听到有人走近，便微微睁开眼睛  
“Steve…”，还没有完全清醒的声音略微沙哑，Bucky向着面前熟悉的轮廓伸出右手，下一秒就被另一只温暖粗糙的手握住

Steve脱下鞋子，顺势躺在Bucky身边，两人躺在一张狭小的双人床上，仿佛回到他们小时候，。在布鲁克林的房子里，也像现在这样挤在Bucky的单人床上，到睡觉时间还在闹腾，等Barnes夫人还没关上灯，他们会不约而同地笑出声来  
想着以前这些无忧无虑的快乐时光，Steve也轻轻笑出声来，他抽出另一只手抚摸上Bucky的脸，带一点胡茬得触感，他猛然想起他小时候也这么干过，趁Bucky睡着时会不自觉的用手指轻戳那带点婴儿肥的可爱脸颊，每次怕被发现都会急急忙忙背过身去，却不知道背后有一双同样带着笑意的蓝绿色眼睛

突然间，凑上来的唇瓣将Steve从回忆中来进现实，那双美丽眼睛的主人已经完全清醒过来，Steve突然发觉，将近百年的人生旅途中，这双眼睛中的笑意从未有过任何改变，他尽情地回吻着，两人用力相拥，像是要与对方融为一体

一阵风溜进窗，昏暗的烛火摇晃着，将两人交缠的影子温柔地映在石墙上，像一幅远古的壁畫


End file.
